Forgot your Knife?
by PistachioLuver
Summary: The Games just begun and through all the blood and killing, the Careers still had time for seduction. Clove/Cato oneshot


.**1**

All the tributes pushed their legs as hard as they could to the metal cornucopia in the middle. The younger tributes dived on there hands and knees, trying to grab anything useful. They all got up, turning around so they could run for safety but most of them didn't make it.

Cloves midnight black hair swirled around her as she punched a tribute a year younger than her in the jaw, making him stumble over. She then kicked him in the shin before raising her knee to smack him in the face. Hard. His nose made a CRACKing sound and blood began gushing out, staining his yellowed teeth as he tried to beg for her to stop.

But finally the kid fell on the ground, scrampering back until his back hit the wall of the cornucopia. Glimmer bent down, leaning into the kid as he slowly began to cry.

"Don't worry," She whispered in a hush voice. She reached her tiny but rough hand and grabbed his chin gently as she continued whispering.

"You will be in a better place," She said before swiftly jerking his head until his spine cracked.

His cannoned boomed through the arena.

Glimmer didn't smile as she got up, ignoring the blood on her hands and face that were beginning to dry. She picked up her forest green boots over all the dead tributes and walked over to the other Careers, gripping her bloody, curved sword. Cato only looked at her, his sword resting on his shoulders. He gave her a small smirk as his eyes lingered on her beauty. She stopped beside him, looking up and giving him a quick wink, her thick black lashes bringing out her dark and mysterious green eyes before she turned to look at Marvel and Glimmer.

The days in the arena had passed easily, nothing like Clove had thought the games would be like. She easily sliced every bodies necks. The Careers took shifts, some hunted in the morning, some at night. All the time inbetween was spent sleeping or twirling there weapons, wishing they had someone to kill. It was a simple routine. But Cato decided to change it up.

Clove's ignored the unzipping of her tent as she slid her black tank-top over her porcelain skin. She knew it was Cato. She could smell his manly smell. She could feel his presence. Clove got on her knees, tucking herself into bed before looking up at him.

"What do you want Cato?"

"You forgot your knife," He said, tossing a small dagger to her.

"Mm, I was looking for that. Hey before you go, help me stretch," She said, stretching her arms causually, catching him before he left. He turned around and sat down, grabbing her hands and pulling her forward. They went back and forth for a while in silence before she said something.

"You and Glimmer?"

"No. Just me and my sword," Cato said, looking up and giving her a quick wink at his innuendo joke.

Clove just shrugged "Well from what I've seen though, you better do some more practicing. Your sword skills, your reflexes really are slow," Clove said as she let go of his hands.

His blue eyes went cold. He was offended. "Oh yeah?"

Clove smirked, her tiny fingers wrapping around her dagger before she swung out at Cato. He immediately leaned back and grabbed her hand, holding it away from him as he pushed her down on the sleeping back. She kneed him in the hard gut, hitting him again lower before pushing him off, rolling on him. He reached up for the knife as she brought it down on him, stealing it from her hand and slicing her arm.

Then everything went silent.

They had only been playing around. But he had cut her. He got up in a sitting position, her still sitting on him, straddling him. She looked down at the cut, the blood trickling down her arm. A weird impulse came over Cato and he found himself leaning into her. He leaned his head down, licking the blood up over the cut. He then looked up into Clove's dark, sparkling eyes and before he knew, she threw herself at him, grabbing at his shirt trying to tear it off, his hands on her face as she leaned in and kissed him harder, pushing him to the floor.

Cato slowly slid off Clove's pants, kissing her up her legs before slipping off her shirt. He marveled at her beauty before leaning up to take off his shirt. He revealed his glorious, golden body before coming back down on her, his hand gripping her thigh as he continued to kiss her. Clove eagerly kissed, his fingers flying to his pants, unbuttoning them and finally unzipping them. He smirked as she tugged hard on his pants to pull them off.

He laughed and pulled away. "Are you sure you can handle me?"

"Are you sure I really forgot my knife?" Clove challenged back.

Cato caught on quick. She hadn't really forgot her knife, she knew he would bring it back to her in her tent. She had slowly been seducing him, letting him walk in on her changing, telling him his reflexes were slow. She knew they would fight, she let him hit her with the knife because she knew it would lead to this. Clove saw the realization in his eyes and smirked.

"Bring it," Clove challenged, winking at him.

Cato smiled and smashed his lips into hers, ready for their whole night together.


End file.
